Love Will Keep Us Alive
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: In the land where nothing is what it seems, you not only get punished if you lose the game, you get punished if you win as well... I have reposted to try to fix the review problem, so please review!


**A/N: ** Well, I know I should be working on The Searcher, but I hit a case of Writer's block in the middle of the final chapter of the story. So, this came into my little mind instead, while listening to my Hell Freezes Over CD. Yes, this is my first song fic. Thanks to Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster for her plot bunnies and encouragement. Also, thanks to Melissa Davis for reading the story and giving me feedback and encouragement to post this. You two are great friends, thanks! 

If you want to post this story somewhere, do it, but let me know first.   


**DISCLAIMER: **Sarah, Jareth, and everything Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson Productions. The song Love Will Keep Us Alive belongs to one of my favorite groups, The Eagles, but the Hell Freezes Over CD belongs to me, I bought it, so there! I'm not making any money on this, so please don't sue me. 

And now, the story.   
  
  
  


**Love Will Keep Us Alive**

  
  
  


He watched her in silence, outside the window. His Sarah, celebrating her victory with all his subjects, oblivious that he was watching them outside. He was in the form of the owl, she had called all of them, but he could not come in. No, she did not banish him with the words, or destroyed him. At the contrary, she just set him free. Free to be his own person, not the Goblin King, just Jareth. He sighed inwardly as he saw the little party going inside. 'Let her have her fun now', he thought. Yes, he would let her be a child now, because tomorrow will be a different story. He flew off the tree outside her window, and into the night… 

_I was standing_   
_All alone against the world outside_

Sarah woke up early the next morning. Did she dream it all? As she looked around her room, she realized that it had to be real, the room was a mess. Shaking her head, she quickly got up to clean her room, before Karen barges in and has a fit because the state of her room. She was still grinning while picking up the garbage and putting it into a bag, the adventure from last night fresh in her mind. There was only one thing that bothered her, he did not show up. She was disappointed, but did not want to worry her friends. She had banished him, right? Her thoughts automatically went to a pair of mismatched eyes locked on hers, very close, as they were dancing in the ballroom. She sighed, 'What are you thinking? You are nothing to him! You are a child, while he is an all-powerful Fae! You were just a game, the entertainment. He just did that to distract you from getting Toby.' As she thought this last, a pang went into her heart. 

She continued her musing while cleaning her room 'Why you care about what he thinks of you?' She knew why, very deep inside. But she refused to accept the truth. She did not want to think about it, so she decided to take a shower, as she heard movement downstairs by the kitchen. After an invigorating shower, she went into the kitchen for breakfast, Karen and Toby already there, greeting them with a cheerful "Good morning!" Karen just looked at her from feeding Toby with an arched eyebrow, and smiling to her said, "Well, someone is in a very good mood today!" Sarah smiled back, and said "Yep. What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" 

When she came back, she realized that Karen was not all that bad. She was just setting rules, like any parent, but she refused to see that before. Karen smiled and said, "Want some blueberry pancakes?" Sarah simply said, "Yeah, could you?" Karen's blueberry pancakes were legendary. Even Sarah had to admit that Karen was a great cook. Well, she had to be, before Toby came she was a professional chef, giving it up to be a full-time mommy. Sarah took the glass jar from her hands and finished feeding Toby while Karen cooked. 

While focusing on flipping the pancakes, Karen asked, "So what are your plans for today?" Sarah winced at that question, remembering the harsh words from the night before, 'You don't care about my plans, you don't even ask me anymore…' Sarah recovered, and said, "Um, I need to practice for the play, so I think I will go to the park." Karen just nodded, and putting a plate on the table said "Take Merlin with you, he needs the exercise and he can protect you while you are alone in there." Sarah smiled back, and said "Thanks, Karen." 

She put on a tank top and jeans, and her medieval dress on top. Her brown shoes were a mess, so she decided to put on her sneakers, just in case Merlin had better ideas and wanted to go out running. Taking her book from the drawer, she stopped at the statue of the Goblin King, a finger tracing the right side of the face and chin, and with a sigh, went outside "Come on, Merlin! Let's go to the park!" 

She crossed the small bridge and arrived into her favorite part of the park, secluded enough that she will be able to practice with no interruptions. She had been practicing there for so long, that Merlin already knew where to go when she got into practice mode, so he sat in the usual spot. Smiling, Sarah said to her dog, "I guess you are ready, huh?" She inhaled deeply, and her face became emotionless. 

Looking at the direction from her dog, she started the famous words, "Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen." A thought popped into her mind 'You asked for the child to be taken, I took him.' She continued "For my will is as strong as yours…" 'You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I've done it all for you! I'm exhausted of living up to your expectations of me.' "…And my kingdom is as great." 'Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!' "You have no…" 

A this point, tears were streaming through her face, trying in vain to wipe them out, because as soon as she took them new ones would replace those. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, "I can't say it… I'm so sorry I ever said those words, but I had to get Toby back! He must hate me with every fiber of his being." Putting her forehead on her knees, she continued sobbing. Suddenly, she felt it. That slight prickly sensation she got on her skin whenever he was near. Then, she heard "But Sarah, I could never hate you. You have made me free, my sweet child. And for that I will always be grateful." 

_You were searching_   
_For a place to hide_   
_Lost and lonely_   
_Now you've given me the will to survive_   
_When we're hungry… love will keep us alive_

She moved her head up in the direction of the voice, and there he was, in all his glory, knelt to be at her eye level. He gave her a smile, but not a cold or mocking one, like before, but a sincere one. She took his offered hand and stood up with his help. Taking the handkerchief that was offered, she chuckled through the remaining tears, and muttered "Thanks." Then what he just said to her sank in, and looking directly into his eyes, she said, "I set you free?" 

Now she noticed that his eyes were sad, as well as the smile he gave her. "I'm afraid so. When someone wins the game, the ruler of the labyrinth is cast away, for the ruler has lost, and someone superior is needed to win the game. You see, as soon as someone wins, he or she becomes the new ruler of the Labyrinth. You wan, so you are the new Goblin Queen, Sarah. I'm just here to make sure that the transition to the new management is a smooth one." 

Sarah just stared at him, could not believe what he was telling her "What! You mean to tell me that because I wan, I have to drop off everything and become the Goblin Queen?" Knowing her temper, he knew what was coming next "Yes, that's the basic concept." Crossing her arms in exasperation, she yelled at nothing and everything at the same time "That's not fair!" As soon as she realized what she just said, she turned to look at Jareth, an amused expression on his face, and said "Don't you even dare say anything!" 

Jareth just sighed and said "Come, you need to go back to the Underground, but first, we have to let your parents know what happened. You are the new ruler, you can visit them whenever you want." With disbelief of what she was hearing, she said "You can't go to my parents and say 'Your daughter is not going to be living with you anymore, because she has a kingdom to run now.' They will never believe this story." Jareth just looked at her, and smiling said, "Oh, you'll be surprised." 

As soon as he finished saying that, she realized they were in the porch of her house, Merlin sitting down, wagging his tail, still trying to figure out what the person standing next to her was. Facing her, he knocked on the door. They could hear a muffled "One moment!" from the inside, and the lock bolt being opened. Karen opened the door to see who was it, and said "Sarah! Did you forget your key?" Then she noticed someone standing next to her stepdaughter, and as soon as she saw him, her eyes were wide with shock, "Jareth! What are you doing here?" Then, making sure that no one was looking from the outside, she made them get in hastily. 

Karen closed the door as soon as they got in. Turning around, she looked at the two of them, hands on hips saying, "Could someone please tell me what is going on? Even better, how you two know each other?" Jareth just looked at her, and said "I think is better that we sit down for this, and you better call Robert as well." Karen just nodded and said, "Go to the living room, we will be there shortly." 

Sitting down in the sofa, Sarah asked Jareth, "How do you know Karen?" He looked at her, and said "All your questions will be answered as soon as your parents get in the room." As soon as he said that, they heard footsteps behind them. Karen and Robert Williams sat on the loveseat in front of them, Karen holding Toby in her lap. Robert said, "So Jareth, you finally decided to give us a visit. Your sister was saying the other night that she hasn't seen you in years, and that she would call you to make a visit." 

Sarah opened her eyes and said "Did I heard right? Dad said Karen is your… sister?" Karen said "Which brings me to the question, how do you know my brother, dear?" Sarah was about to respond, when Jareth made a gesture for her to keep quiet, and he answered, "I'm afraid this is not a social call. Something happened last night while you were out. You see, Sarah wished Toby away, and she had to go through the labyrinth." Karen just put a hand in her mouth, and holding Toby closer to her, said "Sarah, you lost?" Smiling, Jareth replied, "No dear sister, she won." 

Robert Williams was utterly confused by this time, and said "Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Karen looked at her brother, and as soon as he nodded, she turned to her husband, and said, "Robert, dear, when Jareth and I were children, he wished me away to the goblins. He was twelve, I was ten. He went through the labyrinth in order to save me from becoming a goblin, and he won. Only problem is that as soon as you do that, you become the new ruler of the goblins. We are not human we are fae. And it was very difficult for him to take on the responsibilities of running a kingdom. Jareth, I hope that you give her more time to prepare, since she is human and you have ruled for so long." 

Robert was astonished when he heard his wife "You are saying that Sarah is leaving us?" Karen looked at her husband lovingly, and said "She's a Queen now, and needs to take care of her subjects. But she can come visit as many times as she wants." Robert knew by experience that it was no use arguing with his wife or any member of her family in particular. He just looked at Jareth and said "You take good care of her." His expression turned softer when he hugged his daughter and said "Sarah, come and visit us as soon as you can, please?" 

_Don't you worry_   
_Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride_   
_The world is changing_   
_Right before your eyes_

Karen said to Sarah, "Go change and get anything you think you will need. You can come back for the rest later." Sarah nodded and went running upstairs. She knew she should be upset, but instead was looking forward to go back to the labyrinth, and spending time with Jareth. She knew that she just had an adolescent crush, and he would leave soon, but she decided that she was going to enjoy it while she could. 

Karen noticed her brother's gaze following Sarah as she made her way to her room, and noticed something in his eyes. Realizing what it was, she stepped closer to her brother, and said, "That's why you lost! You are in love with her!" She then remembered something else and said to her brother accusatorily, "She's the girl you have been watching all this years and you didn't tell me?" He smiled, taking Toby in his arms, and said, "I hoped that we could have met in some other circumstances, maybe when she was a bit older, but what's done is done." Turning his attention to his nephew, he smiled and said, "I was right. He's got my eyes." 

Sarah was frustrated with the lesson. She hated geography, and the history lesson mixed with it was not helping either. "Sarah, would you pay attention?" She just looked at him and said "Sorry, 'professor', but can we take a break? My head is killing me." Jareth sighed in frustration. There was so much that she needed to learn, and so little time. He chuckled at the memory when she made the comment that at least she got rid of school, and her reaction of everything she needed to learn. Coming back to the present, he walked to Sarah, and said "Is the headache that bad?" She nodded and closing her eyes said, "I think it's becoming a migraine." 

He took off his gloves and put his hands on her temples, massaging them in tiny circles. Her headache left gradually, leaving Sarah to concentrate on his hands on her temples. She couldn't tell him that one of the things that distracted her from the lessons he was giving her was, well, him. She smiled, her eyes still closed, and she felt herself getting relaxed. She said, "Ah, magic hands." and opened her eyes. 

What she saw took her breath away, she had never seen Jareth looking at her like that in the six months she had been living in the castle. Her heart fluttered at his expression, she could read his eyes easily now, and she saw something she never saw before, hunger, desire, love? Not being able to take her eyes off his, she didn't notice that he was getting dangerously close to her, until their noses almost touched. She closed her eyes as soon as she felt his lips brush hers, and she responded back, passionately. 

She understood then that she did not have a simple crush on the former Goblin King, she was actually in love with him. Seeing him as a regular person and not as her enemy, had made her crush grow into love. When they separated, he said, "We shouldn't do this. I have to leave soon, please forgive me Sarah." He then turned around, intent on leaving the room. She stood up quickly, and grabbed his arm, making him turn around to face her. Brushing her hand against his cheek, she said "I can't do this alone, you know it, and I know it. I don't want to lose you either." 

_Now I've found you_   
_There's no more emptiness inside_   
_When we're hungry… love will keep us alive_

Jareth held her hand against his cheek, and answered, "I don't want to leave you either, but there is nothing we can do, love." Sarah was in the brink of tears now, "There has to be a way, there has to be." Then suddenly, her face lit up, and said, "I know! There was another way for me becoming the Goblin Queen if I did not wan the game, right?" Jareth looked at her, and said "Are you sure you want to do that? I would love that, more than anything in the world, but you are too young, I even know that." 

Sarah put a hand on his lips, and said, "Listen to me. We'll get married. You go back to rule the labyrinth in my name, and I will go back to Earth, finish school, and when I'm older I will come back. You know you can come and visit anytime you want, and I can spend my school breaks here, finishing my lessons." He just smiled, and said, "I love you, my Queen." Sarah smiled, and said "And I love you, my King." 

_I would die for you_   
_Climb the highest mountain_   
_Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do_

Sarah was smiling as she took her diploma form the Dean. She just graduated college with a major on Political Science and a minor in business administration. Anything to help her rule a kingdom. She looked at the audience, and saw her father and Karen smiling at her very proud. Then she saw her brother Toby, now eight years old, being held up so he could see her, by a tall man with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and mesmerizing mismatched eyes. He smiled at her, while she was mouthing "I love you". Then she heard his voice inside her mind, saying, "I know. I've missed you, love." 

She smiled, and got back to her seat. Once the graduation ceremonies ended, she went back to her family, receiving hugs from her parents and her brother. She then turned to her husband, and said, "I missed you too." while putting her arms around his neck. He encircled his arms around her waist, and gave her a very passionate kiss, which she was only too happy to oblige and respond. They separated as they heard her father clearing his throat in front of them, making them blush and grin at each other. As they ordered dessert in the restaurant where they were celebrating Sarah's graduation, Karen asked, "So what you two plan to do now?" 

Jareth smiled to his sister, and said "As my gift, I was planning on a small trip to Britain, and while we are there, maybe introduce Sarah to the family. After that, we will go back home." Sarah smiled, she will finally be home. She knew home was the Underground, as soon as she stepped on it, that fateful day where she had thirteen hours to rescue her baby brother. Sarah looked at her husband and asked, "Where are we going first?" 

He smiled, and whispering very close to her ear, giving her shivers (which was not a bad thing), he answered "London, but remember, this is not only for your graduation, this will be our honeymoon as well." She blushed, making him smile even more. He looked forward to eternity with his wife. He never thought that this day would come, but now was content. He will never let his wife go, and he would make sure that he would let her know every day of their lives together how grateful and lucky he was to have her. 

_Now I've found you_   
_There's no more emptiness inside_   
_When we're hungry… love will keep us alive_

_I would die for you_   
_Climb the highest mountain_   
_Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do_

_I was standing_   
_All alone against the world outside_   
_You were searching_   
_For a place to hide_   
_Lost and lonely_   
_Now you've given me the will to survive_   
_When we're hungry… love will keep us alive_

_When we're hungry… love will keep us alive_   
_When we're hungry… love will keep us alive_

  
  
  


**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Your review is greatly appreciated, it encourages me for future works, or if I'm stuck with writer's block. Any comments about spelling and grammar are more than welcome, English is not my first language. I will fix errors and repost the story, so I'm counting on you people! 

Please leave a contribution in the little box.


End file.
